Talk:Entity (New Earth)
Name I thought that this thing's name was the Entity, with Nekron referring to it as "Trespasser" due to him considering life invaders in the universe. -- SFH 22:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I am also of the same opinion. I believe this page should be moved to Entity (New Earth). ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I disagree because if you look at all the people that have been resurrected throughout the Blackest Night, they have been called by their birth or actual names, such as the Earth-Two Superman being called Kal-L and so forth, so I believe that that same rationale is used by Nekron in bringing the entity from the ground :::Cyberhawk241 :Those times have all been the Ring talking as shown by the text box, shaped like a ring. This was said in a regular speech bubble. I think at the very least, we should wait until we have more information on the character. Until one of these is conclusively proven as the being's regular name, we should stick with the less controversial one. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:10, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : Although considering the events of Green Lantern #52, I think it would be wise to move the page to Life Entity (New Earth) with the introduction of the embodiments of rage, avarice, hope, and compassion in order to provide clarification to those who would be confused otherwise, as all the other embodiments are entities themselves, it would naturally be that they would all be on the Entity (New Earth) page if not for the classification of their emotions. So, I believe that that very same rationale be applied to this page. :Cyberhawk241 ::I appreciate where you're coming from, but I disagree. I think that we should stick with the canon name provided... but there's an easy compromise here. Let's make Entity the disambig page for the nine aspects instead of a redirect. That way we don't have to change the pagename, but we still get the benefit of putting everything on display for casual readers. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree as well, and I was wondering if it was possible if anyone could move the pages of those entities to include New Earth in the page names. :Cyberhawk241 ::We might as well wait until they're given real names like Ion or Parallax etc. which I'm sure they will. It'll be less work. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Merge with Life Entity (Prime Earth) The Life Entity Simon and Jessica encountered in Green Lanterns Vol 1 27 is an infant version of the Life Entity that existed prior to the Lights Out story not a new Life Entity. This is due to the two Green Lanterns being sent back in time to the beginning of the universe by Volthoom where they encountered the Life Entity back when it was in its infant stages, so there is no need for a separate page when it is the same character. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 05:48, August 26, 2017 (UTC)